Shot
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Raku gets hurt protecting Chitoge from a stalker. Raku's father has asked everyone to keep quite about the incident. Rated T for language.


Raku was walking side by side with his 'girlfriend' going on one of their dates. They had been pretending to date to stop he war between the gangsters which his father was the leader of and the gangs which her father was the leader off. Their fathers agreed that they should 'date' so there won't be a street war.

Raku and Chitoge naturally declined since they could never get one with another. They would always bicker or insult one another. She would always punch him in the gut or in the face. When any of the gangs or gangsters were in sight they would act all lovey- dovey. They always called each other "darling" and "honey" even when they were alone, in case some one was listening in to them.

They would hold hands to show that they were dating but Claude, who works for the beehive gang. He is overprotective of Chitoge so he wouldn't dare would hands with her. Raku could always see where he was hiding whether it be a bush, a vent, a rooftop or in a disguise. He could always recognise him no matter what.

They were just walking around the shops, enjoying the lovely summers day. The sun beating on their skin. Raku, would do something to make her giggle or even smile. He knew she was pretty cute when she smiled. Claude glared at him as she was laughing with him not at him. He could see that he could make her laugh but he refused to believe that they were a couple since he was the son of the leader of the Yukuza group. They were his enemy and he would not let his young mistress be in harms way of them.

Chitoge was happily walking beside him as they walked through the town. They were talking about things that had happened at school. Raku was slightly paying attention but he was occupied on the stranger had been trailing them for about an hour. He couldn't contact Claude with out bring up suspicion or tell Chitoge since he didn't want her to worry. She looked so happy without being disturbed.

They were in a crowded street but Claude still had a clear view of the couple. The male was still behind them. Raku was getting scared. He didn't know why Claude wouldn't do anything. If he didn't protect her, he would be shot since she would be injured. If he did anything to protect he would be shot because he had touched and prevented Claude from doing his job.

The male sneaked up behind them. Raku had to chose whether to get shot protecting the girl he couldn't stand or get shot not protecting her. He closed his eyes and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to his other side. He could feel Claude pull his gun out but just before he felt a excrutinating pain in his side. He turned round and elbowed the guy in the nose. He was just about to collapse when he felt another pain in his chest. Chitoge felt his grip loosen from her waist. She saw him fall to the floor with blood pouring out of him. She saw another male fall behind him as well. She fell to the floor and held his head. She pulled out her phone and quickly called an ambulance. She noticed that there was two wounds one in his side and the other in his chest.

"Raku! Speak to me!" An older woman sat with Chitoge and helped her stay calm though she was petrified.

She held his hand and waited for the ambulance to come. A crowd had gathered around the four who were on the floor: Raku, Chitoge, the old woman and the stalker. She saw that he was in so much pain. She noticed that his breaths were raspy, he was slightly pale. She couldn't believe that he had moved her to protect her. She was inches away from elbowing him in the chin, when he had touched her waist.

"Raku! Raku!" She shouted at him but he didn't open his eyes. Claude stepped out of the ally when he saw his young mistress getting worried. He saw how she stroked his hair and held his hand. He held back pulling out his gun and point it straight at him.

The ambulance came and quickly rushed Raku of to hospital with Chitoge in the back beside him. Claude rushed to the car and followed them to the hospital. He felt slightly guilty that he had shot the kid. He never knew she would react like that. Though he was a top gun man, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for making his young mistress worry.

Chitoge stood outside the surgery room waiting for someone to come and tell her good news. She had just came back from outside; telling Raku's father that he was seriously injured and that he was in hospital.

Luckily her father and Raku's father came in at the same time. She was sitting outside the same place for about an hour waiting for the news about him. Her father noticed that she was scared and sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. Raku's father went to the window but the blinds were down. He wanted to see his son. When he had received that phone call, he was scared. Even a Yakuza boss gets scared for other people's lives especially if it was his son.

A nurse came out holding a clipboard and walked over to Chitoge. All three of them stood up and waited for her to tell the news about Raku.

"How's my son?" The nurse looked to him then looked to Chitoge's father. He pointed to his daughter and held her close, showing her that he was Chitoge's father.

"His condition has stabilised. He is in no serious danger. He had been shot in his chest and has punctured one of his lungs, luckily it just missed his heart. Also the stab wound was caused some serious damage to his ribs." Chitoge covered her ears and turned into her father who held her close to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let him protect me." Raku's father ruffled her hair.

"He is a gentleman. He probably knew about the dangers for saving you but chose too. You shouldn't blame yourself." The doctors came out with Raku. His chest was wrapped in bandages. She could see where the two wounds were. There was some crusted blood around on the bandage. Raku was slowly breathing since of his punctured lung, so he had a gas mask in to help him. The doctor allowed for them to see how he was. Chitoge stood where she was and looked away.

"Oh, this is for you." The doctor handed Chitoge's father a slightly bloody bullet. "I know this is from your group." He carefully examined it and placed it in his pocket. He knew who's bullet it was since of the casing of the shell but he didn't want Chitoge to find out.

They placed him in a private hospital room. His father sat beside him in the chair the hospital provided. Chitoge and her father stood at the foot of the bed, looking on him.

"The male next door, was the one who had stabbed him. I saw before Raku collapsed he managed to knock him out." Her father and Raku's went to the other room to see the bastard. She was all alone with him. She walked to the side of the bed and sat in the chair his dad last sat in. She looked onto him. He was wincing but the doctor said that it is only the pain. She wanted to punch his defenceless body but she couldn't harm the one who got injured protecting her.

"Some date. You get stabbed then shot. You are really reckless." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "You stupid bean sprout." She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Chitoge was escorted to school by Tsugumi, she was told by Claude about what had happened and try not to bring it up around her. She heard Adelet, Chitoge's father, comforting her young mistress, when they both came back form the hospital. She watched as she was quietly walking. She wanted to wring his neck for making her worried but she knew that it would only upset Chitoge more.

The bell rang for class and Chitoge took a seat next to a vacated seat. He would be beside her if she hadn't put him into hospital. They would be arguing by now.

"I see that Raku won't be joining us." Everyone looked to Chitoge who didn't move an inch. She heard whispers about her boyfriend that weren't even true. She saw Tsugumi look over at her. Even Shù had no idea on what had happened. "Miss Kirisaki. Will you be okay?" She nodded not really listening to the teacher at all. Everyone still looked at her, wanting to know what happened. By Raku's fathers orders, no one was supposed to know about the incident.

At lunchtime she was at the pen, looking after the hens. She chucked out seeds and watched as they ate them up. She looked round to see all her friends standing above her.

"Hey Kirisaki, can you tell me what happened to Raku?" Shù had asked. Chitoge nodded and the girls cheered.

"Sorry but I can only tell Maiko. It's an order from Raku's father that we keep quite. Since he is darling's best friend, he should know." She motioned for him to follow her. They walked behind the school building, knowing that they would follow.

She leaned against the building and sighed. Shù was beside her leaning against the wall as well.

"What have you heard?" She asked first, hoping she wouldn't have to explain the whole story.

"Nothing. No one knows."

"Well on Saturday me and Raku went one of our 'dates' and he noticed that someone was stalking us. Just before the stalker could stab me, he pulled me to his other side, allowing himself to get stabbed then since he touched me, my bodyguard shot him. Now he has bruised ribs and a punctured lung." Shù stood there amazed at his brave friend, who protected the girl he was in love with.

"Are you visiting him after school?" She nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. "Can you take me with you?" Again she nodded.

Chitoge walked down the corridors with Shù. He was cheery but he was actually scared to see his best friend. He couldn't believe that his friend had gotten hurt so badly. Only Shù knew it but he was actually pretty good at fighting and martial arts. He never had showed it to anyone else except him.

She lead him to a large room with a gold plaque saying Raku Ichijō. She walked in first and he followed behind him. He saw his friend sleeping without a shirt on. He could see the deep wounds on his body. He looked to Chitoge who sat next her boyfriend. He thought it would be weird for her to see her boyfriend shirtless. Shù sat on the chair next to Chitoge.

"Has he been asleep this whole time?" He asked her as he looked at his friend. She nodded and stroked his hair.

"He woke up once, to speak with his dad then fell asleep again." She saw that he was stirring. She jumped off the bed and looked at him as he opened his eyes. Shù and Chitoge were smiling at him.

"Hey, buddy. Glad to see you with us." Raku smiled weakly and watched as his girlfriend left the room but only to return moments later with a nurse. The nurse helped him sit up and checked him over. She took off his bandages in which Chitoge turned her face into Shù's chest. He placed a hand on her back and calmed her down. He wouldn't dare do anything perverted to her. She was very upset about the whole ordeal.

"Miss Kirisaki, I have finished with the bandages now." She pushed Shù away and walked over to Raku who was smiling at her. She sat on the bed near his hips. Shù smiled as he saw Raku move his arm behind her. The nurse quietly exited the room to allow him to talk to his friends.

"Hey, Shù. What are you doing here?" He reached over for some water but he winced. Chitoge grabbed his water and handed it to him.

"I heard what happened, I wanted to see how you were." Raku shrugged slightly.

"I ache but I'm living." Shù sat on the bottom of the bed where his feet were. They two males were caught up in an intriguing conversation. Chitoge was feeling left out but she liked how his thumb massaged her back. It was relaxing for her. She could easily join in the conversation but she chose not to. She witnessed how Shù really was. He wasn't at all perverted. He only does it to tease the girls. She watched as her boyfriend had a natural conversation with his friend.

When several weeks had passed and Raku had still hadn't joined the class. Everyone was getting worried. The school, Chitoge or Shù wouldn't tell them anything. Often she went to the hospital to visit him. She did feel slightly responsible for his injury, he wouldn't be in this state if she was more observant. She felt lonely during class since he wasn't there.

She sat in homeroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. The bell had just rang so she wouldn't be long to register them and tell them of the bulletin. The door slid open but instead of the teacher it was Raku. The whole gasped as he didn't button up his shirt to the top. Everyone could see the bulk of the bandages also the top of it as it peeked past his shirt. He smiled to Chitoge and Shù and sat in his chair. Shù came running over and whispered into his ear,

"Are you sure you want to come back? You still look pale." He smiled and took a packet of pain killers out of his pocket.

"They said it would be okay, if I take these tablets and take it easy." Shù smiled and headed back to his seat before the teacher came in. Chitoge was still looking at him. She could see the wounds clearly.

"Stop thinking about the accident. It was my decision to do it." She sighed and shook her head.

"No, but it was my stupidity that caused it." Raku slid over to her and kissed her cheek. He made sure Tsugumi that wasn't looking. The other girls who did see, squealed at the scene. He gripped his side and sat back in his seat.

"I could of told you but I didn't since I didn't want to ruin our date."

"Our date was ruined when you collapsed to the floor." Raku sighed and looked at her from the side of his eye.

"I'm sorry, you looked so happy, I wanted to keep you smiling." Tsugumi heard his words and blushed, so did Chitoge. "I guess I didn't think it through." The teacher came in and smiled when she saw Raku.

Raku was on the roof with his shirt off. He felt that his wound was bleeding and so he took of his shirt to prevent it getting dirty. Chitoge was sitting beside him, holding his hand. They realised that they enjoyed being alone with one another.

"How is your father? You know about your injury." She played with his hand.

"He and the boys are getting very protective of me." He pointed to the higher roof to one of his bodyguards standing there. Chitoge waved at him who waved back. Raku laughed then winced. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts." She leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"I keep hurting you." Raku stood up and helped Chitoge stand up. He pulled her in close for a hug. His arms were tightly around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. "I'm sorry about Claude. I didn't think he would of shot you just after being stabbed." They heard a gasps behind them. They turned around to see Onodera, Shù, Tsugumi and Miyamoto standing there. Onodera looked like she was about to cry.

"You were shot and stabbed." Shù and Tsugumi moved away from the girls and stood beside their best friend. Chitoge hid her face in his chest. She could imagine the scene again as he fell to the floor. He could feel her tears against him. This was the first time she had actually cried over the accident. His eyes widened and held her tighter. Tsugumi was trying to calm her crying friend.

"Ichijō, if you are in a fake relationship, why would you get stabbed?" Raku, Chitoge and Tsugumi's eyes widened at Miyamoto's words.

"Fake. Are you in a fake relationship with my mistress? I don't care that you got shot. I'm going to kill you." Chitoge turned around and held her arms out.

"No! We are dating." Chitoge protested but the young hitman wouldn't listen.

"You deceived her into a fake relationship." She grabbed a gun and pointed it straight at him. Raku's bodyguard jumped down from the roof and stood in front of them.

"Lower your weapon. You are going to upset your young mistress." She refused.

"They tricked both gangs that they were dating. They are involved in a fake relationship." He still didn't move. He was upset that he had been deceived but he had to protect his Bocchan.

"We have done no such thing. We have been dating this whole entire time. I love her, that's why I took the bullet from Claude knowing that he was there also the stab wound, knowing that he was after Chitoge. If Claude had been more observant he could of protected her himself but I stepped in because he failed to do so." He shouted back to Tsugumi. Chitoge and Onodera's eyes widened when he heard shout that he loved her.

"I don't believe you, they are just words." He grabbed Chitoge's shoulders and spun her round. She looked up at him as he defended their relationship.

"They aren't just words, it's the truth." He leaned down and kissed Chitoge on the lips just after mouthing 'sorry'. She was slightly shocked at the action but she knew it was the only way for them to pretend they are dating. After a few seconds with his hot lips pressed against hers, she melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. She had moved her hands on his cheeks and held him there. Everyone's eyes -except the couple- had widened at the scene. Chitoge liked the feeling of her lips pressed against his.

When they broke the kiss, they were blushing quiet harshly. They only disconnected their lips. They were still facing one another. Their hands were still in the same place. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. They were both smiling at one another. Onodera and Tsugumi wanted to cry since they had kissed in front of them. Shù and Raku's bodyguard were cheering for the couple. Miyamoto wasn't very bothered, she was a little upset for her friend.

"See, I wouldn't of kissed her if we were in a fake relationship." Raku stood up for the couple. Tsugumi lowered her weapon and sighed.

"I'm not to happy that you kissed her but it seemed that it made my mistress happy, so I will forgive you." Raku sighed. His bodyguard went back to his post on the roof.

Onodera was still upset that her crush had kissed his girlfriend. She knew she shouldn't love her friends boyfriend but she couldn't help it. His whole personality and body attracted her to him. She was jealous of her friend. She was jealous that Chitoge was able to taste his sweet lips.

"We rather not talk about the accident." Raku spoke up for the couple. He grabbed Chitoge's hand when he felt his side sting. They turned away so he could hold in the pain. Chitoge checked if any wound had opened up. Fortunately none had reopened. Shù and Tsugumi agreed with his statement.

"How come we are the only ones that don't know?" Shù stepped forward towards Miyamoto.

"It happened to Raku. Kirisaki was with him. Tsugumi was probably told by Kirisaki's father and I am Raku's best friend. It's painful for Raku and Kirisaki to talk about, so they would like to keep quite about it." Onodera saw as Chitoge helped him put his shirt on. She helped his arms in and he did the rest. The four of them walked back to the class without Onodera or Miyamoto, who were shocked by Shù's words.

* * *

**AN: that's my story, everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this little Drabble. I love Shù and Raku's friendship. It so cute. Please send me one of your stories from this fandom. I want to read more of them. **


End file.
